


Make Me

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Ivar Ragnarsson - Fandom, Ivar the Boneless - Fandom, Vikings - Fandom, Vikings TV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Alpha!Ivar told you to go to bed.





	Make Me

“Come over here and make me” You said defiantly at Ivar, your Alpha.

Now, Ivar wasn’t a controlling Alpha, he enjoyed the fact that you didn’t let anyone boss you around or treat like less than them.

But sometimes he liked for you to listen to him, just some times. Obviously you were not in the mood for it. Not in the mood to listen. It was driving him up the walls.

Ivar knew your heat was near, he could smell it in you and, by the Gods, how he wished it would come already so he could remind you who your Alpha was.

“Stop making noise and come back to bed” He says again, in a slightier more awake voice.

“Come over here and make me” You repeat and make some more fucking noise for emphasis and Ivar growls just loud enough that you can hear the warning. You shrug, knowing his eyes are on your every move, ignoring him and keep rummaging around the room.

“Told you to stop making noise and come back to bed” He repeats. Ivar is being uncharacteristically patient with you tonight and you wonder if he’s trying a new angle at getting what he wants or just waiting until he has really had enough of your games.

“Told you to come here and make me stop, Alpha” You add his title just to vex him.

Ivar shuffles on the bed and sighs. He knows what you’re doing, he tells himself maybe this time he shouldn’t give into your game, but he’d really like to go back to sleep and he really would like to do it as soon as possible, he knows you won’t stop until he makes you stop. You are, truly, the most stubborn Omega of his pack. And, in moments like this, he hates it as much as he loves it.

Ivar rolls his eyes and rolls out of bed, not even bothering in getting his crutches, he is strong enough to get you to the ground without needing them. He crawls his way over to where you are rummaging around the dresser, being as loud as possible and he tangles his arm around one of your legs and tugs, until you fall to the floor on your knees and he is able to crawl over your body, pushing your legs open and draping himself over your back “Is this what you wanted, Omega?” He growls in your ear and bites your earlobe “For me to treat you like this?”

You struggle a little against him, push your ass back into his groin earning a groan from him and Ivar starts to push your night shirt up your legs as he grinds against you “Ivar!” You squeal when his hand comes down hard against the back of your thigh.

He shuffles with his breeches and one of his fingers glides between your folds and Ivar groans again, low and menacing, when he feels the slick coating his fingers and starting to drip onto the floor. It makes him hard immediately.

You keen as you smell Ivar’s arousal permeate the air and, besides your own, you feel the first licks of the fire of your heat start to consume you and your sanity. Ivar smells it, too. Full force and it drives him wild, makes him want to bury himself inside you and leave you full of his seed, so that’s what he does.

Ivar pushes inside you and gets a loud keen in response to his action “I-Ivar! Alpha!” You move and push back against him, you feel his lips mouthing at the exposed skin of your neck, his breath hot and heavy on your skin.

“Is this what you wanted, Omega?” He puts both his hands on the small of your back, starting to move his hips in slow, long drags that leave you digging your nails on the wooden floor of your shared room.

“Alpha!” you squeal again when he moves and makes no effort to go faster.

“I asked you a question, Omega?” He growls low and delivers a new swat on the back of your thigh.

“Yes! Alpha… Please… Need you!” Your voice comes out low and needy, Ivar slams inside you forcefully and there’s a new, high pitched squeal leaving your lips. Ivar chuckles cruelly behind you and his hands on the small of your back tighten, his fingers dig a little harder on your skin and he moves faster, the sound of his hips slamming against your ass.

“Alpha! Alpha!” You moan and start to feel how his knot starts to catch inside you with every move, making you moan louder, the drag of his knot against your walls drives you crazy, you can feel your release near, making close your fists and cry out Ivar’s name over and over again. He growls as he empties inside you.

Ivar’s knot catches and your come in just the right moment, shaking underneath him as your eyes burn with unshed tears of pure pleasure.

Ivar kisses the back of your neck, panting against your skin as he lets go of the small of your back and wraps one arm around your waist, turning your bodies until the both of you are laying in your sides, both his arms around your body.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks in a soft whisper, you can only shake your head, slight tremors still running through your body.

“Is it going to be a bad one?” You nod, Ivar already knows the answer, your body is telling him, but he wants to make sure anyway and once his knot defleates he’ll find his way out of the room and will make sure everything is set for the days to come.

“Is ok, I’m here… I’ll take care of it” You sigh and take one of his hands, relieved because that is what Ivar does when it comes to you, he takes care of things.


End file.
